A tool of this kind is known from SE-B-435 675.
Tools of this kind are used in connection with the boiling of eggs, whereby a raw egg is placed in the supporting element of the tool, and is lowered down to the bottom of a pot, and the emptied element is then raised out of the water. When the egg has boiled for an appropriate period of time, the tool is once again lowered into the hot water, and the boiled egg is brought into reception in the supporting element of the tool, and then the tool together with the egg is lifted up. By the ability of the supporting element of the tool to drain liquid, no significant amount of hot water will be removed from the pot by the tool together with the egg. The boiled egg may then be placed in cool water for cooling, or else the egg, carried by the tool, may be cooled under running cold water, the draining feature of the tool affording a uniform and good liquid cooling of the egg.
To minimize the risk of the egg cracking during boiling, it is furthermore advantageous to pick a hole in the bottom end of the egg, i.e. the end with the bigger radius, by means of a pin or a spike. Devices for performing such hole picking are known per se, but they constitute a separate device.